NEW GUILD?
by sexytilatequila
Summary: do you know whit it would be like it sabertooth,fairy tail,lamia scale,crime sorciere,blue pegasus and mermaid heel all formed to gether and made a guild? well heres a story about it the guild is called satans avengers.


no ones POV(not gonna have pov's)

It was a sunny day in magnolia birds were chirping and the wind was going south for the winter but somewhere in the city it was very rowdy.

'NATSU WHERE DID YOU PUT MY CLOTHES YOU FLAME BASTARD!'Shouted gray as he search aimlessly for his clothes

'KYAAAA'Yukino screeched out as gray walked past her naked

'Did i hear screami-gray find your clothes RIGHT NOW'shouted erza as she death glared at gray

'AYE' gray said as he rushed off to find his clothes

2 HOURS LATER

'FLAME HEAD'

'SNOWMAN'

'FIRE BASTARD'

'ICE CUBE'

then gray could'nt take it anymore he went to punch natsu but then heard someone singing

'SHOO BEE DOO BUUP'(whos that aye?)

'BOOOOOO' the whole guild shouted out

'YOU SUCK'natsu shouted

Then gajeel threw the guitar at natsu he ducked and it hit gray,gray fell back and landed on the table causing it to flip and erzas

cake to fly straight at sting, erza then muttered:'my cake'she grew angry and just as gray was getting up,kneed him in the stomach he flew into

rouge as he was at the bar,sting was just standing there with the cake all over his face'GRRRRR'he growled out he ran up to natsu and punched him

sending him flying into gray and rouge'YOU BASTARD'they all shouted out,they all looked at eachother then nodded,they flew at sting with lightning speed and

bowled him over,sting kicked natsu in the face,rouge accidently punched gray when he was aiming for sting,natsu was slapping sting silly and gray was...well

knocked out by rouge.

Back to the other guild members fighting:

elfman was currently running away from erza,mirajane got squashed by elfman when he tripped over sting,natsu,gray and rouge on the floor,gajeel was...well he ran away

from erza because this whole mess was his fault,levy was hit into the wall by erza,laxus was currently shocking ichiya for saying:mennn' all the time,,juvia was crying and looking a gray saying:my gray-sama is DEEEAAADDDD WAHHHH,lyon was fawning over juvia saying:ahhh juvia if i died would you care,happy and pantherlily were searching for gajeel,yukino ran away yelling:PERVERT PERVERT!,ultear was in the middle of it all

cakes flying in to her face,chairs hitting her on the head and tables flying past her ,she snapped when jellal kicked her in the face because he flew past her aiming for elfman,

Ultear then caught jellals arm and smashed her fist into his face,he tried to punch her but she ducked and he hit meredy

she grew angry and kicked him in his...ahem spot and he was down for the count,

hibiki,ren and eve were fawning over lucy because she was on the ground knocked out,

kagura,milliana and beth were divising a plan on how to stop this before the masters came back,

reedus was painting a picture of the guild,

jet and droy were fighting over levy,

wendy and charle weren't at the guild,

and well everybody was fighting that was until the guild masters came back...

'YOU BRATS LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THE GUILD!'shouted makarov

everybody was spread out in the guild sting was on the floor,natsu was on the table,gray was curled up in the corner,rouge was unconsious after being hit by sting,

meredy was punched through the wall,levy was under a table,lucy was still on the floor with eve,ren and hibiki fawning over her,kagura,milliana and beth already left,

ultear was on the bar table passed out and so was cana,orga and minerva were on the second floor whispering:idiots,alzack and bisca were at home tending to a sick asuka,lisanna was at home,mirajane was dying because she was under elfmans back being squashed,erza was being an idiot and stepping on everyone saying sorry fifnt see you there,the 2 cats were back but asleep,jet and droy passed out after their arguement,and well the guild masters were veryyyy annoyed.

'ALL YOU BRATS WILL GO ON A S-CLASS MISSION AND UNTIL YOU HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO PAY FOR THE DAMAGES YOU WILL NEVER GO HOMEEEE!

shouted all the masters

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO"shouted the whole guild.

THE END


End file.
